


Rosemary

by Diggy



Series: Modern AU Fics [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Post coital bliss, Sex, Tattoo, dragon - Freeform, emotion, mushy sweetness, romancefluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: [Modern AU]“Do you still remember the first time I saw your tattoo?”She drew shapes on his skin like it was a canvas for her fingers. “The first time you told me about Rosy?”Newt smiled a crooked grin and licked his lips. “Wasn’t that the first night we spent together?”





	Rosemary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annjushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annjushka/gifts).



**Rosemary**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Tina gasped, eyes pressed tightly closed, nails clamped down, toes curled. “Oh, Newt.” Her breath was ragged and she felt herself slipping closer. The movement of her hips became unsteady, the rhythm broken to desperate, needy thrusts against him. She felt herself teetering on the edge, as did he.

Newt fell first, his voice echoing throughout the room with a thunderous bellow. Fingers dug tightly into her soft flesh, bruising the warm skin of her thighs until they stung with that delicious tinge that heightened all other sensation. Tina gasped as warmth rushed inside her and he filled her with his finish. She shattered above him in a flash of light that illuminated her eyelids and blinded her from the world.

And then it was over.

Tina slumped against his sweat-coated skin as her heart raced in recovery from her exertion. She pressed her ear against his chest, adjusting her body slightly.  Her weight didn’t press too firmly on their middles or where he still lay connected to her. Newt’s heart boomed powerfully like a drum in her ear, a song she loved to hear in moments like these.

The cold air of the room started to settle onto her skin the longer she rested against Newt. Tina felt it starting to creep onto her and tightening her still tingling flesh. When the comfort of something soft and warm settled over her and she realized Newt had magically procured a cover over her cold shoulders and back. The gesture was instinctual to him, like taking a breath when he felt his lungs burn or shy away when he was burned: if he felt her discomfort, he made all attempts to remedy it on instinct.t was something so profoundly beautiful to Tina she couldn’t hide the wide smile it brought to her lips at the thought.

“I love it when you do that,” she mumbled softly as she began to kiss his sticky skin. Tina didn’t see his expression from the low angle in which she rested, but she imagined that smile that broke his handsome face and it made her giddy all the same.

“Do what?” His voice was low and thick like caramel on her tongue, and it radiated with the sated comfort that settled in his bones.

“You just always know.” She radiated love for him, something so powerful and undeniable she couldn’t find the words alone to express it. It made her want to hold him close and never let go, or absorb his very soul through the pores in her flesh. She settled instead on kissing his stomach, the bronze hairs tickling her lips as she kissed over the peaks and valleys of his toned muscles and skin. Tina felt Newt’s abdominal muscles flinch under her delicate touch.he smiled at the power she had over him and the reactions he gave her in turn. She kissed just above his navel and let her tongue lap at the line of hair there before moving further up. One strong arm slid over her back in a feeble attempt to pull her up and she understood the intention clearly. With one last kiss, she finally raised herself over his body and met his eyes.

“Ready for a second go?” Tina said with a toothy smile.

“If only my body could recover as quickly as you’d like it to, love.” He gave a slight chuckle as Tina found his hand and intertwined her fingers between his. “Give me a few moments and I’ll be more than happy to give my wife her second helping.”

As if on cue, the dark lines of a familiar shape surfaced from a hidden region of his body. The skeletal dragon curled from around Newt’s ribs until reaching the expanse of skin just over his heart and perching herself happily in her favorite resting place. Tina immediately brightened.

“There you are,” she muttered quietly at the small enchanted creature. Tina placed her free palm against Newt’s warm skin and chuckled lightly when the skeletal beast fluttered around her fingertips as if investigating her. Tina found the small creature endearing and couldn’t suppress the smile she made in turn.

“What?” Newt’s lazy voice broke her thoughts as she played with the small dragon decorating his flesh.

“Do you still remember the first time I saw your tattoo?” The dragon seemed to almost understand the topic of conversation and immediately stopped her frollicing to look towards the woman above. “The first time you told me about Rosy?”

Newt smiled a crooked grin and licked his lips. “Wasn’t that the first night we spent together?”

She smiled, remembering the scene clearly in her mind. “In a way …”

_Tina hadn’t really seen the tattoo the first time they’d been intimate and she’d had the pleasure of watching Newt undress in front of her. She’d merely taken a glimpse at something dark slithering just beneath his ribs. hen, his voice,  his tongue and his intoxicating taste had successfully distracted her and any thought of the image had long escaped her mind for the feel of his skin and the bedsheets beneath them._

_It wasn’t until the following morning when they’d had a second tumble in the wayward Magizoologist’s bed that Tina had finally laid eyes on Rosemary and gotten the story of how the decripate skeleton ended up on the man’s skin. At first, she hadn’t seen the creature move and instead only curiously noticed her perched over the man’s heart. The creature, a now skeletonized dragon, it would seem, rested unmoving on his flesh as if she had always been there. But Tina was an auror, and trained to take note of such details as these, and she definitely had not noticed the tattoo the night prior or even earlier that morning._

_Then the dragon had moved as if noticing the woman’s watchful eye and Tina had jumped in awe and disbelief. If the powerful auror were any less of a woman, she probably would have shrieked at the ghastly sight of such a beast and jumped away as if burned by the hollowed out eyes watching her. Instead, Tina had starred, mesmerized by the image before her and curious to its existence._

_Newt watched her with a warmth in his smile and a magic inhis eye. “Her name is Rosemary,” he’d told the naked woman as if it were explanation enough. “She was my dragon when I fought in the war.”_

Tina remembered smiling, and feeling mesmerized by both the story of how the beautiful creature adorning his skin had changed and evolved over time until the real creature of which she was inspired met her untimely death while in his care.

 _“I thought she would die in my tattoo as well, but then the most incredible thing happened.”_ _At that part of the story, Tina had reached out a finger to touch the enchanted marking and gasped as the beast had reacted to her proximity. The child-like dragon had spun once in her spot before flying over his chest and dashing down Newt’s stomach and disappearing under the sheet covering him._

“She used to be so skittish around me,” Tina mused as she watched Rosemary playing with her fingers and attempting to breathe fire at her human prey. Newt’s skin warmed under Tina’s touch as black-lined flickers sprung from the dragon’s mouth before fading away.

“I believe she was just curious. She didn’t see many other humans and was likely as curious of you as you were of her.” He felt his eyes grow heavy lidded, but smiled at the endearing sight of his two girls playing with one another. Tina leaned forward, closer to him still and adjusting her position until her stomach pressed against the taut muscles of his abdomen.

“Seeing me suddenly with another female must have been quite unusual for her, I suppose. She wasn’t ready for a new mummy.”

Tina looked up at the man with hazy eyes and shagged hair. She felt his free hand protectively against her lower back, always ready to support her and care for her in any way she needed. It was one of the many reasons she knew she loved him the way she did: she knew without a doubt that he would always place her priorities ahead of his and that selflessness alone meant the world to her.

Newt watched her eyes with his own gaze of searching. He studied her expression as if waiting for a response or question, and not quite understanding her meaning until she gave him verbal instruction. Instead of responding, however, Tina simply went back to playing with the tailbone-wagging skeleton. Newt could feel the weight of the world weighing down his eyes, forcing  them to shut slowly as he tried to focus on the feeling of his wife’s fingers slithering around his chest.

“Newt,” she called in a voice so soft it was nearly a whisper on her breath. He opened his eyes much more slowly than he would have liked and found her looking down at her stomach, just barely pressed against him. “What is she doing?”

He lifted his body enough so his eyes could look down at the curious dragon. What he found was her latched onto his abdomen and nose poking up towards Tina’s skin. The couple looked at her with the same expression of wonder as she did a few circles around his stomach, seemingly to be sniffing his skin before looking back at the women next to him. Rosy gave sudden burst of flames from her mouth as her body shook with excitement.

“I believe,” Newt lingered a bit before continuing, looking down at his lover with a spark in his eyes she had missed. “She smells the good news.”

Tina merely blinked a moment as she considered his observation. “How does she know?”

“She is a part of me, Tina. Just as much as this…” He untwined his hand from hers to press it gently against her middle, where new life was growing inside her body. “...belongs to both of us, she smells my other half growing inside of you.” He gave a kiss to her hair as he slithered his fingers across her stomach and relishing in the thought of their own creation growing strong within her. “My child.” He whispered the last two words like a promise.

“Our child.” Tina corrected, before giving him a lingering kiss that sparked more warmth in their hearts than any dragon’s breath.

**Author's Note:**

> For one of the most wonderful readers out there! Happy Holidays, and I hope your year ends with many wishes and desires fulfilled!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
